A corresponding reaction caused by the influence of external motion is referred to as motion sensing. At present, the motion sensing technology is widely used, for example, in TV remote controls, electric vehicles, computers, game consoles and mobile terminals (e.g., mobile phones).
At present, the mobile terminal is no longer a simple communication terminal, in addition to the traditional voice communicating function, functions like music playing, video playing, recording, taking photographs and video, and internet surfing make the mobile terminal fashionable and highly entertaining. Producing a fashionable and entertaining mobile terminal has been a trend in the mobile terminal development. Therefore, how to make the mobile terminal more practical, fashionable and attractive has become a key factor that mobile terminal manufacturers need to consider in the market competition. As the multimedia technology continues to develop, it has become a trend that the motion sensing technology is applied to the mobile terminal.
At present, when mobile terminal users want to change background pictures or play the next song, most of them have to change them manually, which is more rigid to operate without novelty, and fails to stimulate the user's desire to buy mobile terminals. However, the mobile terminal with the screen-shaking function developed by motion sensing technology leads the way for a new market. This mobile terminal has a screen shaking function, when the user needs to change in a certain function, it can be realized by gently shaking the mobile terminal. By replacing traditional manual operation with this method, it is possible to increase the practical and fashionable uses of the mobile terminal.
At present, the main principle of the mobile terminal with screen shaking function is that the function of screen shaking is realized depending on a sensor system consisting of a gravity sensor or an acceleration sensor and a hardware processing circuit. One sensing signal is generated by the sensor system by sensing the shaking operation of a user, the hardware processing circuit in the sensor system performs amplification, filtering and the like processes on the sensing signal, and then outputs a processing signal. The processor in the mobile terminal detects the processing signal output by the sensor system when necessary, and performs corresponding screen shaking processes according to the processing signal. Since the sensor system needs to perform amplification and filtering processes on the sensing signal, it not only makes the hardware circuit of the sensor system more complex, but also increases the production cost of the mobile terminal. At the same time, electric energy stored in the mobile terminal will also be consumed when these hardware processing circuits process the sensing signals, which reduces the endurance capability and the reliability of the mobile terminal to some extent.